Crazy Girl
by SoapNanny
Summary: AU Jolu Song fic


**CRAZY GIRL**

**Lyrics by: Eli Young Band**

Hey guys! I CAN'T stop thinking about how the song "CRAZY GIRL" By the Eli Young Band reminds me soooo much of JOLU! This is my first one shot on this board so be gentle! It's AU Jolu….

Lulu lifted her head off the couch and looked to the front door. She couldn't believe what had just happened, he was gone and she had no idea what to do without him. She knew he would be mad when she told him about the new guy at work hitting on her but she didn't really think much of it. She had the most amazing man at home waiting for her every night and that meant the world to her.

She had no idea why Johnny was so angry and didn't think he would flip out like this at all. He was the one that she had chosen to live her life with and becoming friends with a guy from work shouldn't matter at all. Sure he was cute if you liked that long hair, Italian type but Johnny was her prince charming that she'd never want to push away. He was her everything and she couldn't stand the thought of not having him.

Seeing Johnny getting furious when he asked if she liked it when this guy was saying sweet things and buying her coffee was certainly something new for them. He never acted like this; he was always so sure in their relationship, so sure in their love that none of these small things ever seemed to bother him.

What was she going to do? She couldn't breathe without Johnny near her; she couldn't function at all with the mere thought of him not coming back. She grabbed her phone and tried calling him but there was no answer. How can this be happening?

Not being able to leave a message on his voicemail because of her tears, she went to their bedroom and crawled into his side of the bed and began to weep.

_**Baby why you wanna cry?  
>You really oughta know that I<br>Just have to walk away sometimes  
>We're gonna do what lovers do<br>We're gonna have a fight or two  
>But I ain't ever changin' my mind <strong>_

"Lu? Baby, are you okay?" Johnny asked standing above her on his side of the bed.

She couldn't answer him, couldn't even look at him but knowing she had to do something she just nodded her head while her face was still shoved in the pillow.

"Baby, look at me. Come here" Johnny sat on the edge of the bed and began to scoop her up into his lap.

Lulu looked up at him and clutched him tightly around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. "I'm sorry, Johnny, I'm so sorry….I love you." She began to cry into his ear.

"Lulu you need to calm down. Yes I was angry but baby, it's okay. I love you too and I hate seeing you this upset." He said while wiping her tears and pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek.

_**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere<br>Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately?<br>I love you like crazy, girl**_

It had been three months since the last time he walked out of their house in one of their fights. That time had been about the new guy at her work and Johnny had been jealous of the attention she was getting. This fight was much worse and Lulu found herself wishing this one was as petty as that.

Instead of him walking out, it was Lulu that ran out the door. She had been so excited to show Johnny the test and talk about their future. When she didn't get the reaction was she expecting, she couldn't be in that house one minute longer.

After talking to Carly for a few minutes about why she and Johnny were fighting, there was a knock on her cousin's door. Carly opened the door to reveal a dripping wet Johnny Zacchara.

"I need to talk to my wife please…" He said looking right through Carly into where Lulu was sitting.

He walked in and grabbed her, crushing his sweet Lulu up against his hard body and holding her so tight, she could finally let out that breathe she had been holding since leaving the house.

"I love you Lulu Zacchara, and always will. You don't have to worry about me not being there for you. You are my life and whether or not you think I reacted the way I should've when you told me about our baby…you BOTH are my responsibility and my gifts." He said kissing her lips.

"I want you, I will always want you and I better not ever hear you say that I don't. Don't you know that I'd be nothing without you in my life, without you as my wife." He said as

Lulu looks into his eyes and kissed his cheek, hugging him tight.

_**Wouldn't last a single day  
>I'd probably just fade away<br>Without you, I'd lose my mind  
>Before you ever came along<br>I was livin' life all wrong  
>Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine<strong>_

Over and over Johnny had told Lulu that he loved her, he needed her and she was the only one for him. She knew he loved her but lately things had felt different.

Ever since their daughter was born six months ago, Lulu had sensed Johnny pulling away from her and it had been bothering her from the beginning. She never thought she would actually start to feel like he didn't want her, but this night she had started to.

There was a beautiful woman that he worked with day in and day out and although Lulu knew that Johnny loved both her and their beautiful Ella, there was still that doubt that she wasn't good enough for her Johnny.

He's been coming home from work grumpy for weeks and Lulu couldn't figure out if he was turning that way because he didn't like working, or didn't like what he had to come home to. She had been waiting for four days to actually get the nerve to ask him if she was really want he wanted or if things had changed.

"Lulu? Don't you hear the baby crying? Hello… Earth to Lulu?" He said in a snarky tone.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to husband that was not happy at all. "What Johnny? Can't you pick up your baby? What's wrong with you? You're just over us aren't you?"

Johnny stopped walking towards the nursery and turned towards lulu, grabbed her by the shoulders and stared directly into her watery eyes.

"What are you talking about Lu? What do you mean am I over you?" He asked suddenly confused.

"Well what else am I supposed to think Johnny? You walk around here like you're miserable, and no matter what I do you don't change your ways." She said almost crying.

"That's not about you Lulu, I'm sorry I'm letting the stress of work ruin my mood at home but I swear it's not because I don't love you. It wasn't until you came into my life, that I really started living. Baby, I know we're going to have our problems but you NEED to believe that YOU are the one that I want and will always want. We're a team my love, and it'll always be that way." He kissed her forehead and walked into their daughter's room to pick her up and hug her a little tighter.

Johnny walked back into the kitchen carrying the product of their love and looked at his beautiful wife directly in the eyes. "Lulu, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I am sorry if I've been acting like I feel any different. I never want to let you or Ella down in any way. You two are my life, baby. Please trust that."

"I love you too Johnny, and I guess it's just still hard for me to believe that you chose me." Lulu said while hugging him tight.

"You better believe it Mrs. Zacchara, because it's you and me … forever!"

_**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere<br>Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately?<br>I love you like crazy, girl**_

_**Crazy girl**_

_**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere<br>Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately,<br>I love you like**_

_**Crazy, girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere<br>Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately?<br>I love you like crazy, girl**_


End file.
